Work can be devilish
by TheMysteriouswatcher
Summary: Carmelita comes home from a long day of work, only to find out that Sly has been killed while working on a case. What does she think and what will she do? Oneshot, CarmxSly  kind of


**(A/N: This is just a quick one-shot I thought of. ENJOY!)**

Carmelita stepped into her apartment after another long day of work. She threw of her boots and took of the rest of her outer clothes. It had been a few months from when she had accompanied Sly Cooper after he had faked amnesia. Right now, she went home while he was working on a case over the night.

''_Holy shit, am I tired'' _she thought for herself.

She walked into the living room and sat down in the sofa. Lying down on the sofa, she grabbed the TV remote and switched the news on. It would only be a couple of hours more until Sly came home.

Carmelita yawned. After a long day of work, a news reportage of how a baby tapir was found in the streets wasn't too interesting. She started to half sleep, waiting for Sly to come home.

She nodded off for an hour or so, until she woke up to another reportage.

-''And now the crime front. Sylvester James Cooper, a former master thief, currently a constable partner of Carmelita Montoya Fox, was found killed last night in an alley, with several deep knife wounds to his face and body. Currently, the police are investigating the crime scene. The executer of the crime is still on the loose.''

Carmelita's eyes went wide with horror. What the hell had just been on the news! Was she dreaming? She tried to hurt herself lightly like pinching, only to find out that she was very much awake.

-'Oh my god…!'' she said to herself as a tear fell down her eye. It went several minutes before she realized she was crying.

-''Oh my god, Sly! NO! What happened to you?'' she screamed while tears were falling in massive amounts.

After that, she fainted right on the spot.

The next day, she woke up late in the evening by falling down from the couch. She placed a paw on her head, rubbing it softly.

-''Ow, my head hurts…'' she said to herself.

Then, the news reportage came to her mind.

Again, just like the night before, the tears fell in a massive amount. She wept endlessly until she figured a walk outside might calm her down. Just a little bit. But of course, she would bring her shock pistol just in case.

One hour later, she found herself in the alley in which Sly, her beloved raccoon, was killed.

She slowly walked further and further into the alley. Then, her fox ears picked up a sound behind her. She turned around to see a large male rhino who stared at her.

-''What do you want?'' she asked coldly.

The rhino chuckled lightly.

-''I don't know… your body, maybe.''

Carmelita just scoffed.

-''You touch me and I'll break your arm.'' she said, even more cold now.

Then, the rhino pulled out a knife.

-''How about a nice evening at my place? Just you, me and the bed. And if you resist me, perhaps I should end your life just like I did with this other guy… this cop guy… What was his name again?''

The rhinos delaying on that part caused unease to Carmelita.

-''Oh right. Cooper.'' the rhino delayed on his name as well, only for causing pain to Carmelita.

-''So it was YOU!'' the vixen furiously shouted as she heard his name being spoken. Her loud voice caught the rhino off guard, even causing him to take a step or two backwards.

-''You took him away from me! You took the man I loved away from me!'' she growled.

-''Well, pretty much yeah.''

Carmelita's speed at this point was absolutely breathtaking. Within a few seconds, she had blasted the rhino with the pistol, knocked him unconscious and handcuffed him with the extra pair she always carried with her. Pushing him down to the ground, she left a note saying:

''I'm the man responsible for the murder on Sylvester James Cooper.''

Feeling delighted with what she had just done, she walked further down the alley. Then, she saw something blue sticking out from a garbage can nearby. One quick examination and she knew it was Sly's hat. Inside was a note.

''To anyone who finds this, please give it to Carmelita Montoya Fox.

Hi Carmelita. I'm sorry I couldn't join you for our special evening tonight. It was going to be special, because I was going to tell you something big; I had faked amnesia. Only to get you closer. I know you would probably hate me for it, but I didn't care. I wanted to get the lie out of me so bad. But here I lie now, severely injured with multiple knife wounds to my body and face, and I never got to tell you. **(A/N: Here the text was starting to get blurry.) **And there's also something else I never got to tell you.

I love you.

I hope we'll see each other soon.

Love, Sylvester James Cooper.''

The next day, you could hear on the radio broadcasting system, a special news report sounded.

''Early in the morning today, the body of a young female fox was found in the exact same alley that Sylvester James Cooper was killed in. She, too, had several deep knife cuts to her body and face, very much like the matter at which Sylvester James Cooper was killed. The fox has been identified as Carmelita Montoya Fox, a police officer working for Interpol.

In her left hand, she held a bloody knife. In her right hand, a note.

''Hi, Sly. I did it.

I killed myself. We can now finally be together.

Love, Carmelita Montoya Fox.''


End file.
